


Patterns of prophecy

by Kes



Series: Those who do not study history [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kes/pseuds/Kes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian is losing track of where he and Sonja end and Selene and Michael begin as the patterns of the past repeat themselves. (Lucian's perspective on the events of the first film, looking back at Rise of the Lycans.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patterns of prophecy

He knew who she was the moment she shot him, because of course she shot him. That was always what Viktor had wanted, his daughter’s weapons turned on his enemy and creation, and yes it was the wrong daughter but the lines had blurred centuries ago. The lines had blurred when Viktor had seen Sonja in Selene and trained her in Sonja’s image, a hunter and a predator and so completely herself that she feared nothing, not even him.

Tannis told Lucian once that if you didn’t pay attention to history, it repeated; in the same breath, he’d spoken of Viktor’s veto on the discipline. And when she shot him and got in the car with the turning Corvinus boy, Lucian knew what part of the pattern was the repeating part. He knew Sonja, and Kraven knew Selene - his fear and lust and utter knowledge of the danger she posed painted the picture well enough - and sometimes Lucian thought that the undead had ghosts.

For the first time in centuries, the old hurts rose in his throat even before he stopped fighting - even preparing for the war to come was a fight now, everything was a fight that he went into with the moon at his back. He fought the pack he'd built, loved, protected; he fought his friends and his allies; he fought his enemies; he fought every action. Raze couldn’t keep him warm anymore, and he found himself wishing he had ever known food that wasn’t blood. This intensity would be ripping the Corvinus boy apart in his sleep, in his dreams, but that was all right. If only the boy understood, if only Selene came to understand, he couldn’t fail.

Viktor would fall, by his daughter or his daughter’s lover, and by the time Kraven shot him Lucian wasn’t sure it mattered anymore which daughter or which lover because they were twining around each other and bleeding into each others’ lives until sometimes Michael’s memories showed Sonja lying on the hospital bed slowly dying after a car crash, and sometimes he saw Selene die in that chamber and sometimes he looked through Sonja’s eyes and saw Michael’s body lying next to her.

He knew Raze would die when he felt the other man’s hands on him and couldn’t rouse himself to respond, because his pattern did not weave into the future, and that pain was different; it was dull and deep and rotten where the pain of the four of their lives and deaths was sharp and silvery and sweet. Raze shouldn’t have to die, but he would. This night would be the breaking of an order that the two of them had created, and they would both die tonight.

His thoughts were losing coherency, but he was enough himself to bring down Kraven and to tell Sonja-Selene how to break the pattern free of the past. Michael-Lucian would die and Michael-Lucian would live, and he thought he was neither and both and was past caring. The four of them were so intertwined that he didn’t need to live to know the future and be sure of Viktor’s fall. The surviving pair were rising beyond the past and would right the future; they were all the older pair had been and so much more.

When the bullet came, he greeted it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> (I have posted this on Tumblr before, but wanted to move it to my new AO3 fic home.)


End file.
